


Come Out, Come Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealous, M/M, club, dance, excessive touching, oblivious!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you discover your feelings, you realize how long they've laid dormant. Sometimes you've known all along and have been hoping that the other will feel the same way. Sometime's they do and you've accepted that they never will so you don't realize that they do and it takes extreme measures to get the point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto watched his hands as they reached out slowly, aiming to grip onto Haru’s hips. Suddenly the thumping of the bass and the chattering of the crowd in the club became silent. The only noise Makoto could hear was his own heartbeat, suddenly far too loud, making it painfully clear to him how erratic and distressed it was.

Makoto wanted to control it, but more so his breathing, coming in and out of his nose in shallow puffs, desperate for more oxygen. No matter how he tried to control it, his body wouldn’t calm.

His fingers were only a few inches away now and they twitched, as though eager to make the last move. Makoto’s eyes were entranced on Haru’s hips, his gaze unwavering as he mustered up the courage to make the final move. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, bracing himself, and when he opened his eyes, Haru was gone.

Makoto blinked rapidly, a bit disoriented at the sudden change when Haru had seemed to stay in the same spot for hours, though in reality had only been there for a few seconds. Makoto exhaled his deep breath, feeling himself physically deflate. He had been ready to do it too, he really had.

“Mako-chan!” Makoto turned towards the familiar voice to find Nagisa bursting through the crowd, dragging a rather flustered Rei behind him. “Mako-chan, where’s Haru, didn’t you say you were going to go find him?”

Makoto bit his lip, but when Rei rose his eyebrow at him he attempted to mask it with a smile.

“Ah, I found him, but I lost him in the crowd, he went that way,” Makoto pointed to where Haru had disappeared among the mass of dancers.

He wasn’t going to tell him he had lost him because he had a momentary irrational desire to dance with his best friend, grip him by the hips and pull him close. To watch his face as he gazed upward and back at him, realizing it was his childhood friend. Would Haru be happy to find it was him? Confused? Or maybe he would have known it was him from his hands, and looked back at him expectantly. Maybe he would have asked “What are you doing?” or cutely questioned “Makoto?” and cocked his head to the side.

Or maybe he would have continued the little swaying dance he had been performing when Makoto had spotted him. He would just lean against him, letting his hips guide Makoto’s. He’d reach his arms up, twirling his fingers in Makoto’s hair. Would the hold be gentle? Firm? The stretch would hike his shirt up just the slightest bit, inviting Makoto’s fingers to move up a centimeter to feel-

“Makoto-senpai!” Rei’s voice broke Makoto’s dreaming. Gazing down, Rei was looking at him like a specimen to observe, the questions forming in his head almost audible.

“Oh, Rei, sorry, it’s hard to hear with the music this loud,” Makoto tried to cover up his daydreaming. “Where did Nagisa go?” He questioned, looking around for him.

“He went to go find Haruka-senpai,” Rei said, leaning forward so Makoto could hear him. He really could hear him just fine, but he’s glad Rei seemed to believe his story.

“What were you thinking about?” Rei asked, bouncing a bit awkwardly to the music.

Ah, perhaps he didn’t believe it after all. Makoto became aware he was the only stagnant being in the mesh of people dancing, so he mimicked Rei.

“Nothing really,” Makoto looked away from Rei, unable to think of a very good excuse for his actions. Rei followed his gaze, and then looked back at him curiously.

“Did Nagisa and I interrupt your attempt to dance with her?” Rei asked. Makoto snapped his gaze back to him and looked back over at where he had been gazing. A girl made eye contact with him, her head cocked to the side in curiosity, most likely because Makoto had been unwittingly gazing at her, and now Rei was too.

She eyed Makoto up and down and flashed him a smile. Makoto immediately smiled back, trying to twist it into an apologetic one, but she didn’t seem to take it that way. She walked over, not breaking eye contact until she had both of Makoto’s hands in hers and beckoned him away from Rei.

The girl stopped when she found a spot she deemed suitable for them on the dance floor and waited, gazing up at him expectantly. Makoto took this time to study her. Her hair was done up in a twist which showed off her slim neck and pretty collarbone. Her dress wasn’t sultry and came down to her knees, but she was obviously cute and Makoto was flattered she wanted to dance with him.

Then why wasn’t she dancing?

 _‘Oh, right, I lead_ ,’ Makoto thought, letting go of one of her hands and starting with a basic side to side step. His partner tilted her head back as if slightly insulted and mirrored the move, turning out to be a much sexier dancer than Makoto had presumed from her attire. Makoto extended a foot towards her, bringing it back and repeating with the other and she once again mirrored him, rolling her shoulders with the movement.

She sent him a sly smile and released his hand, putting her hands in the air and slowly gyrating her body downwards, swinging her hips from side to side. When she almost touched the floor, she rose, back up to him, her face a few inches away from his. Her eyes challenged him and she placed her hands on her hips. Makoto smiled, slowly bending his knees to drop in front of her too, snapping his chest forward and rolling his torso before rising back up to meet her, getting a bit closer to her.

They had attracted a small group of watchers and they sent some whistles and cheers their way as they continued. After a few turns of this their bodies were practically pressed together. His partner then turned her side to him and twisted downwards, rolling her body and as she rose, she pressed her rear against his leg, making his eyes widen as she slowly dragged it upwards, almost reaching his crotch before snapping her hip into his, causing him to stumble back a bit. An uproar of whistles and calls erupted at that, including a distinct “Mako-chan!”

Makoto turned his head towards the voice, finding an enthusiastic Nagisa spectating the little dance-off, flanked by Rei and Haru. Rei was looking at him bemusedly, but Haru looked a bit…

Angry?

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but Haru’s expression abruptly turned to one of shock, and then rapidly morphed into confusion and a bit of…

Fear?

“Haru-” Makoto started towards him, but his best friend backtracked into the crowd, disappearing. “Haru!” Makoto cried at the same time as Nagisa. He took a step towards him, but felt a hand on his, looking down to see his dance partner gazing up at him in confusion.

“Is everything OK?” She asked, the first time she had spoken to him all evening.

“I-I‘m sorry, it’s just-” Makoto stuttered and the crowd surrounding them started murmuring a bit, no doubt gossiping.

“Was that your boyfriend?” She asked, squinting her eyes slightly.

“N-No,” Makoto somehow spoke while inhaling, the sound coming out panicked.

“Well, then, you’re not just going to ditch me, are you?” She asked, placing his hand on her hip, inviting them to continue. Makoto gazed down at her apologetically, hating to leave a girl on the middle of the dance floor, with an audience no less.

He gripped her other hand, leaned towards her and whispered, “I’m sorry,” in her ear. Then, he twirled her into a spin, sending her towards Rei, who caught her, hands somehow landing on her hips with her hands on his shoulders. The crowd applauded and Makoto ran after Haru, gazing back at his friends, calling “I leave you in good hands!” and wincing at the murderous look in Nagisa’s eyes. He’d pay for that later, but for now he had to find Haru.

Makoto pushed through the crowd, finally making his way to the edge of the dance floor and after finding no sign of Haru on the outskirts or in the bathroom dashed outside where it had just started raining.

“Haru!” Makoto called, gazing around for him, seeing no sign. The sky was already pitch black from the night, but there were no stars and no moon in sight, obstructed by a thick cover of storm clouds. Slivers of silver streaked the sky, lighting it up in an ominous manner. His worry intensified as the rain began to pour and the lightning became more sporadic. Thunder clap after thunder clap drowned out the music pouring from the club Makoto had abandoned to find Haru, his best friend, his love. He barely gave the girl he had left a second thought as he dashed into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t find Haru that night. I eventually went to his house and when I had gone in using my spare key, Haru was asleep in bed, his hair soaking wet. I wasn’t going to wake him.

The next day, Haru was really quiet.

I glanced over to where he sat at his desk. He was frowning down at the tabletop as though it personally insulted him. I leaned forward a little to see if there was anything on the desk, but there was only Haru’s notes. Haru noticed my gaze and turned to look at me, something akin to shock registering on his face. I gave him a questioning smile, hoping he’d open up about what was bothering him.

Then he got a really frustrated look on his face, but was still looking me straight in the eye. The intensity of his gaze had me cringing and I turned back to my notes, but I could still feel Haru’s gaze boring into me. It was unnerving and I started to fidget and sweat.

‘Maybe it’s my fault?’ I thought. ‘Did I do something to upset Haru?’ Luckily the period ended fairly quickly and we were both able to leave school before the mob of people came flooding out.

“Makoto,” Haru said, stopping in front of the walkway with the view of the beach.

“Yes?” I asked, relived he was speaking to me.

“I love you.”

…What? I stared at Haru for a bit, but I recovered fairly quickly. Again, I had twisted things to fit what I wanted to happen. Of course Haru meant as best friends and he so rarely opens up to me, he must be feeling really insecure about my silence.

“I love you, too, Haru. Of course I do,” I smiled at him and he stared at me incredulously, but I don’t think I sounded insincere. He frowned slightly before walking forward again and I followed him.

We were planning on studying English together and Haru had bought a DVD set of a TV show we were both interested in watching. It wouldn’t be suitable for the twins, though, so we decided it would be best to spend the evening at Haru’s house. The rest of the walk was surprisingly quiet. I could tell from Haru’s posture that he had something on his mind, but whenever I tried to talk about it he would tense up, so I let it go.

“I’ll make Mackerel,” Haru finally said something once we entered the house. I settled myself down at the table and took out my books and such. I frequently enjoy comfortable silences with Haru, there’s something special about when you can simply find pleasure in having someone present, no pressure to say anything, just pondering whatever comes to mind. 

This was not one of those times. I could feel the irritation rolling off of Haru and I wanted to break the tension as soon as possible. After reading through our English assignment a few times I finally came up with a good and truthful excuse to speak to him.

“Haru, I don’t understand this sentence,” I sighed, bowing my head over the English book. Haru had just as much trouble with English as I did, but usually if we both worked on it we could figure it out. I heard his feet padding behind me and I awaited him to sit beside me and look at the sentence.

He didn’t, though. Instead, he leaned over me from behind. He had a hand placed on both sides of me, one arm practically draped across my shoulders and half of his chest was pressed flat against the left side of my back. His head drooped forward so I could feel his hair and breath and warmth mingling together on my neck and the side of my face. I couldn’t think coherently, it was mostly an avalanche of 'soft, warm, firm, Haru, too much, more, please' ripping through my mind all at once. Haru said something, but all I got was that his lips were much too close to my ear, softly nudging it as he spoke and that his tongue couldn’t have momentarily flicked my ear and that was just my imagination.

“What?” I said breathlessly. I was too far in my own head to even realize I had spoken, let alone worry about how stupid I sounded. Then things were shifting. Haru brought his head around to my right shoulder instead, his chest dragging across my back and fully pressing against it as he rest his chin on my shoulder. His face was pressed against mine and his arms wrapped around each of my own as he gripped my right hand in his. Too much touching, too much heat, too much skin, but nowhere near enough. He guided my hand to the sentence, underling and drawing circles around different words, making notes in Japanese here and there. The time we stayed like this seemed to last forever and when Haru was done he just stayed there, waiting.

“Thanks,” Was all I could muster to say. Couldn’t he see that this was too much for me? That I couldn’t even breathe? He hummed and I could feel the vibrations against my skin, but I was luckily able to hold in my shiver until he had gotten up. I thought I still felt his eyes on me, but I hoped that was just my anxiety over the whole ordeal that had just happened.

I understand that position was probably easiest for Haru to convey the information to me, but couldn’t he have been a bit less… hands-on? I sighed to myself. I couldn’t blame him, Haru didn’t know what effect he had on me, he didn’t know my love stretched beyond that of a friend.

It was then Haru came in and placed the mackerel on the table, sitting across from me, thank goodness. I was in no state to mention the necessity of a varied and balanced diet, so I took my mackerel in silence. I nearly choked on it though, because as I was swallowing my first bite, Haru had placed his foot right next to mine, pressing against it. I shuffled my foot away to give him room, but his foot followed, pressing against mine more. I guess Haru’s feet must be cold, even though he still had his socks on.

I tried to focus on the book, but there was something about having our feet together, Haru wiggling his toes a bit so our feet practically rubbed against each other that made focusing on anything else extremely difficult.

Then, Haru laid back, holding his book above his face and he wove each of his legs around mine. It was like he was embracing each of my legs with his own and it felt much too good and his feet were much too close to my butt for me not to take proper notice. And he was still wiggling his toes, practically massaging the area right below my butt, which is a pretty sensitive area to begin with.

We somehow managed to finish the homework with our entwined position.

“Haru, are you all finished?” I asked and watched Haru as he sat up. His legs dragged against mine as he languidly sat up, the caress not entirely distracting me from Haru’s messy hair from laying down and the way his shirt sagged off one shoulder, showing a well-defined expanse of flesh- wait, was that my shirt? I hadn’t noticed, but Haru must have changed out of his school uniform before he started cooking. But, oh, why was he wearing my shirt?

“Haru, did you hear me?” I asked and noticed the whole time Haru was staring at my mouth. I dragged my fingers across my lips, looking for some trace of sauce I might have missed, but couldn’t find any. I looked at Haru questioningly and he looked down, standing quickly.

“Let’s watch the show,” Haru said, heading to the TV room to set it up. I noticed on his way out that while he had opted for my shirt, which fit him quite loosely, he had chosen rather tight pants. They were black and like those leggings girls wore, showing off the lines outlining his tight a-

I literally slapped myself and Haru looked back at me, a bit concerned. At least I had an excuse for the blush on my face, though.

“There was a spider,” I laughed nervously, surprised I could keep my voice straight. Haru mumbled something about an exterminator on his way out and I let out a shaky exhale. I gave myself a moment before following Haru into the TV room. He was on his hands and knees, messing with the DVD player and, oh, it was right in my face. I scurried to the couch, sitting on the left end and trying really hard not to stare even though it was so tempting.

“Makoto, sit there,” Haru said, pointing at the floor in front of the middle of the couch, I was in no state for questions or comments, so I did as he asked. He started crawling towards me- oh, it shouldn’t have been that arousing- then he turned his back to me and scooted in between my legs, leaning back against me, his entire back flush against my front.

“Now we can both view it from the middle,” Haru explained, but I was really too preoccupied with the fact that Haru was so so close and fit so, so well there, the perfect height for me to rest my chin on top of hi head to watch TV- NOT THAT I WOULD.

Suffice to say, by this point I was at that highly uncomfortable place between exploding and shutting down.

Haru stayed pretty still throughout the show, so it wasn’t too hard to focus, fortunately. Then Haru sat forward and he-

What?

Why was he taking his shirt off?

“It’s hot, don’t you want to take your shirt off?” Haru asked, looking at me expectantly. I suppose it was a little warm, but there was no way I was going to have us both be topless with the state of mind I was in.

“No, that’s OK, I-” I was interrupted by the feeling of Haru’s fingers unbuttoning my shirt.

“Your Mom will be mad if your school shirt gets dirty,” He said and I started sputtering and trying to get him to stop, but he slapped my hands away and I ended up with my shirt off before I knew it. Apparently Haru wasn’t only good at stripping himself. As I sputtered at the universe, Haru disappeared and returned, going right back to the position he had been in before and I could feel all of him pressed against me.

“Haru, I really don’t-” But he shushes me and turns his attention back to the movie. I take slow, calming breaths, but that only seems to make the movement of my chest against his back languid and drawn out. There’s really no good way to handle this situation and I’m basically sitting here while my brain is on an override of hormones that completely obfuscate the few traces of logic I had left over from the rest of today’s events.

I don’t know how long we sat there before Haru slowly lolled his head back against my shoulder. His hair tickled, but the real shock came when he pressed a soft wet kiss right on my neck. My breath caught in my throat. I guess my body finally decided to go with the shutdown option. He kept doing it, too, slowly kissing up and up and stretching his neck until he was at my jaw. He shifted in front of me, turning himself so he could place a hand behind my head, a lazy, dreamy look in his eyes as his lips found mine.

It was warm and soft and really wet. Our lips seemed to slide together far too well and my body reacted before my mind wrapped itself around the fact that Haru, who I had accepted many years ago would never love me the way I loved him, was sucking on my lips and drawing his tongue along the seam of my mouth like in one of my dreams. He lured my tongue into his mouth with his own and he shifted so he was straddling my lap. He pressed his full front against me as close as possible as he sucked on my tongue. He moaned as he squeezed his thighs to pull us flush together. 

I inhaled sharply and pulled myself away, but Haru wasn’t giving an inch. He reached his other hand to the back of my head and wouldn’t let me pull away as he nipped at my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue and sucking on it forcefully. He tilted his head and his tongue entered my mouth rolling around mine in a ring and I pressed against his, eager to join the dance. I wrapped my arms around his waist and there wasn’t any space between us as our tongues pushed together. I could feel the saliva building up and spilling down our chins but I couldn’t care. The room was filled with sounds with soft, pleading noises and breathy inhales and exhales. 

The occasional obscene wet noise would spur Haru on further, making him grab at me more, tilt my head further up, bring his body further up on mine until it seemed like I had my head tilted back, like I was catching raindrops in my mouth, except the only thing filling my mouth was Haru’s tongue. He pulled back eventually, gasping for air and looked me dead in the eyes as he slid his body back down mine, watching how my eyes widened as his arousal rubbed against mine. He licked my mouth as I let out a moan and he began to grind his hips into mine. 

I brought a hand up to cover my mouth but he quickly swatted it away, moving his arms to wrap under mine, grasping at my back and burying his face in my shoulder as he ground his hips into me. I wrapped my arms around his back, thrusting upward as best I could, earning a keen from Haru I took as a good sign to continue. He dragged his lips and teeth along my neck and shoulder as we pressed against each other. The pants were feeling like a real nuisance, but I was too far into this to even test how far Haru wanted to go. Judging by his pleading gasps and frantic jerking of his hips against mine, he just really needed me to keep grinding into him. I moved my hands down, caressing down his back and grabbing his ass, squeezing each cheek in a hand and guiding his movements. I hissed between my teeth as Haru almost sobbed something understandable. Eventually I figured out what he was chanting.

“Makoto, makoto, makoto,” And if hearing your love of forever chanting your name in your ears as they reach their satisfaction isn’t the biggest ego booster you’ve ever experienced you’ve obviously never had the pleasure of pressing your boyfriend until he’s flat on his back and mercilessly grinding your hips into his, watching him unravel like you’ve barely dared to dream about until his pupils blow wide and he’s coming in his pants. Even your own release doesn’t feel nearly as good as seeing that look on his face, in his eyes, and the sweat dripping down his face, rolling over your fingers that are curled into his hair.

“I love you,” Haru gasped, coming down from his high and I finally understood what all the excessive touching was about earlier. I laughed, feeling like a fool and the luckiest man alive before collapsing next to him and looking into the eyes I’ve admired for who knows how long.

“I love you, too,” I said.

“Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I just wrote smut +mind blown+ This is my first time ever so... I hope it was good?


End file.
